Matrix on The Scrapheap 3
by Cinn
Summary: sequel to the sequel. There's now three of the Matrix on the Scrapheap series, just because I felt like writing them.
1. Sand Buggies

Cinn: Sorry about never finishing Matrix on the Scrapheap 2, but i never saw the final (which was the only part left) so I never could finish it. One day I may get around to doing so. But this is a new series so a new start. Italics show day changes(in the fic), and shall do for the rest of the fic. Well on I go....

* * *

Morpheus: Your task for the day, or 10 hours, is going to be to build a sand buggie!  
  
Niobe: But there are to be no 4 x 4's. There are experts waiting for you at your base, or work site. Leather Lovers, you've got the Oracle. Programs, you've got The Architect. Same as last time.  
  
Morpheus: When the destroy ball is released, you have exactly 10 hours to build the best sand buggie you can. 3... 2... 1...  
  
Niobe Releases destroy ball.  
  
NeoTrinitySwitchMouse run to where Oracle is.  
  
OneTwo phase through the walls to where the Architect is.  
  
PerseMero run to where the Architect is. Perse is wearing her bright orange T-shirt and pink skirt.  
  
Oracle: O.K, six wheel drive, land rover axels, big engine, and an expert at home made brakes.  
  
Trinity: O.K. Who's coming to help?  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Architect: O.K. 2 wheel drive, quite light, wish bone suspension, and an average car engine, but the more power the better.  
  
One: O.K. Should be..  
  
Two: ..Simple enough.  
  
1 hour later,  
  
Trinity: Now, we COULD use some help.  
  
Mouse: Yeah, but what goods that gonna do, 1 hour and NOTHING!  
  
Trinity: Suppose.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
One: This..  
  
Two: ..O.K?  
  
Mero: Perfect!  
  
Perse: Who's driving this contraption?  
  
Mero: One of us.  
  
Perse: I was afraid of that, I don't want to get dirty.  
  
OneTwoMero roll their eyes.  
  
2 hours later,  
  
Morpheus: It's 3 hours in, the Leather Lovers don't have ANYTHING, but yet the Programs seem to have nearly finished.  
  
Niobe: Despite the bad weather, one thing, we don't have Sparks back do we?  
  
Morpheus: I dunno.  
  
Mouse: 4x4 engine and axel?  
  
Trinity: It's a start.  
  
Switch: We can work on it, what about steering?  
  
Trinity: Anyone know how to make their own brakes?  
  
Mouse: Nope.  
  
Neo: No.  
  
Switch: Never tried.  
  
Trinity: You always give a complicated answer.  
  
Switch: It's not complicated, it's diffrent.  
  
Trinity: Shut-up.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Mero sets piece of metal he's welding on fire.  
  
Perse: PUT IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
OneTwo race to the water fountain, rip the tank off the rest of it and pour it over the "fire".  
  
Architect: What's wrong with the fire extinguisher?  
  
OneTwo: Oops.  
  
2 hours later,  
  
Sparks imitating Mr. Bean: Hello.  
  
Morpheus: Good God!  
  
Sparks: What? I'm the judge ain't I?  
  
Niobe: unless someone kills you....  
  
Sparks: You wouldn't want to, because I mean so much to you.  
  
Niobe snorts with laughter.  
  
Sparks: HEY! I stop you dying in the matrix, and I haven't failed yet! So there.  
  
Morpheus Shut-up.  
  
Sparks: No.  
  
Niobe: Fine, tell us who you think will win, then shut-up till tomorrow.  
  
Sparks: I think the Programs will win on the basis that they've DONE SOMETHING!!!!  
  
Niobe: Calm down.  
  
Sparks: No.  
  
1 hour later,  
  
Mouse: Whey-hey! We've done something, even if it is only collect 3 axels an engine and somet else which i forgot what it was.  
  
Neo: It's a start.  
  
Switch: Yeah, but we'll never finish at this rate!  
  
Neo: Good point.  
  
2 hours later,  
  
OneTwo are looking at the Leather Lovers design, and discussing all it's bad points.  
  
Trinity: Get lost!  
  
OneTwo stay where they are,  
  
Trinity holds up a paint brush covered in pink paint,  
  
OneTwo flee.  
  
2 hours later,  
  
Niobe: Presses the beeper.  
  
Morpheus: Down your tools, turn off you equipment. Your times up! Tomorrow you'll track each other down in attempt to prove you have the best mud buggy. turns to camera Join us after the break to see who wins....  
  
_Next day, after the tinkering time.....  
_  
Two: It's faster than I thought it was!!  
  
One: Jezus! Remind me to test it before ACCUTALLY driving it!  
  
Two: Yeah. Thank-god you went first.  
  
One glares at him twin.  
  
1 minute later,  
  
Trinity: That was fun, can I go again?  
  
Niobe: On the next go, yes. Before that, no.  
  
Trinity: Damn.  
  
1 minute later,  
  
Sparks: My predictions are indeed correct, at the moment, the Programs are indeed winning.  
  
Morpheus: whatever.  
  
5 minutes later,  
  
Trinity: If we didn't win with that round I'll eat somet strange, I would've said hat, only i don't have one.  
  
Mouse: I'm sure we can find one....  
  
Trinity: Shut-up...  
  
Niobe: With only 42 seconds in it, the winners, as Sparks DIDN'T predict, are the leather lovers!!!  
  
Mouse: Where's the champaign??  
  
Niobe: Somewhere, you never drink it though.  
  
Mouse: So...?

* * *

Cinn: I know it really bad, but I just need to get adjusted to writing this again, so I promise it'll get better!. Please review. Thanks, oh and thanks to: -  
  
Wolfca: thanks for reviewing the second one, the names to long to type so... I kinda updated, I just started the next one due to the new series. Please review again and thanks for that review. 


	2. Bouncing Bombs

Cinn: Yeah, whatever I know the last one was a bit rubbish. But I'll try harder for this one, it was funnier!

* * *

Morpheus: Your task for the day, or 10 hours, is going to be to build a bouncing bomb machine!  
  
Niobe: But there are to be no 4 x 4's. There are experts waiting for you at your base, or work site. Leather Lovers, you've got the Oracle. Programs, you've got The Architect. Same as last time.  
  
Morpheus: When the destroy ball is released, you have exactly 10 hours to build the best bouncing bomb machines you can. 3... 2... 1...  
  
Niobe Releases destroy ball.  
  
NeoTrinitySwitchMouse run to where Oracle is.  
  
OneTwo phase through the walls to where the Architect is.  
  
PerseMero run to where the Architect is. Perse is wearing her bright orange T-shirt and pink skirt.  
  
Oracle: O.K. cable, barrels, old car, car with a big engine, and something big and heavy!  
  
Trinity: O.K.  
  
Trinity then proceeds to dragging anyone she can out into the scrapheap.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Architect: Skimming stones, on a bigger scale! Lot's of box section, a few barrels, and a small motor.  
  
Twins: O.K.  
  
The twins then head out into the scrapheap looking for the various things they need.  
  
1 hour later,  
  
Trinity: Where is everything?  
  
Neo: Don't ask me! I'm not a genius you know!  
  
Trinity: I wasn't aware you knew anything acctually...  
  
Neo: Then why did you ask me..  
  
Trinity: I didn't ask YOU!  
  
She stamps on his foot before he opens his mouth to aadd a "helpfull" comment.  
  
Switch: Well, like she said, where is everything? And i still think it's too complicated, they're nearly finished over there...  
  
Mouse: Yea, and it's so much more simple!  
  
Trinity: I didn't design it! Blame the Oracle, not me!!!  
  
Switch: I never said you designed it, but your the CAPTAIN, you're SUPPOSED to make the desisions!  
  
Trinity: Oh shut-up and get back out there searching...  
  
Switch and Mouse trudge off.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
One: This'll be..  
  
Two: ..So easy! We're pretty..  
  
One: ..much finished!  
  
Mero: You two shut-up up vith zis tvin speak!!  
  
Perse: And you shut-up with language that is so discustedly common.  
  
Mero: Votever.  
  
Perse glares at him.  
  
2 hours later,  
  
Morpheus: Introducing Sparks, for this episode known as international man of mystery, which means if we tell you what he does, we'd have to kill you.  
  
Sparks: Nice to meet you too.  
  
Morpheus: Get on with it so you can shut-up and go.  
  
Sparks: HEY!  
  
Niobe: Get on with it.  
  
Sparks: Fine, I COULD just ruin the whole plot if u want...  
  
Niobe: Don't you dare...!  
  
Sparks: Schoo! Anyways, I bet on the programs.  
  
Morpheus: Why?  
  
Sparks: Simple design, so less stuff to go wrong.  
  
Niobe: that was Sparks everybody, he is now leaving.  
  
Sparks: says who....?  
  
Niobe: Me.  
  
Niobe then proceeds to push Sparks away from any new proceeding.  
  
2 hours later,  
  
Morpheus: You have 5 hours left teams, five hours.  
  
Trinity: 5!?! CRUD!  
  
One: Hee Hee!  
  
Two: Nearly done.  
  
One: Yea, then a tea break.  
  
The twins nod in mutual agreement.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Trinity: We still have to find some bombs, somet to make the pulling cart out of, and a cable!  
  
Neo: Don't look at me! I didn't do anything!!  
  
Trinity: That's the point!!!  
  
Neo: Oh.  
  
4 hours later,  
  
One: O.K. Longer..  
  
Two: ..Than expected.  
  
Mero: Ve've still completed bevore them!  
  
Perse: Exactaly.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Trinity: We'll be lucky if we finish this!!  
  
Switch: you forgot the 'word very'!  
  
Trinity: shut-up.  
  
1 hour later,  
  
Niobe: Tools down, times up!  
  
Morpheus: Finish your building and finish your tea break, because tommorrow you'll be bouncing bombs to destroy the fabulous scrapheap watcer damn.  
  
Morpheus turns to the camera,  
  
Morpheus: Please join us after the break.  
  
-----  
  
_Next Day after tinkering time,_  
  
Mouse: opps.  
  
Trinity: You plonker!  
  
Mouse: What? I didn't do anything, Neo was driving the thingy!  
  
Trinity: oh.  
  
5 minutes later,  
  
Sparks: Told you.  
  
Morpheus: Told me what?  
  
Sparks: That the programs would win!  
  
Morpheus: They haven't, not yet anyways.  
  
Sparks shugs his soulders and continues to watch the leather lovers failing attemps at beating the programs.  
  
5 minutes later,  
  
Switch: BLOODY HELL!!!!  
  
Sparks: That was one big splash!  
  
Niobe: Their whole cart just went SPLASH into the lake!  
  
Trinity: YOU PLONKER!!!!!!!  
  
Neo: Opps!  
  
Mouse: COOL!  
  
The Programs all laugh insanely, as do most other people soon after.  
  
2 minutes later,  
  
Niobe: Well, as you all know there can only be one winner, that is, The Programs!!!  
  
Sparks: Though the LL's get prize for the biggest splash.  
  
Everyone looks at Sparks like he's an idiot.  
  
Everyone in unison: Not funny!

* * *

Cinn: I know I know, it's rubbish again. Please review, why does no one review? Anyways, it won't stop me writing, so hopefully you'll read further, when I write it. 


	3. Bowling Balls

Cinn: Yo again! I missed half of this so it might be a lot worse than it should be.

* * *

Morpheus: Your task for the day, or 10 hours, is going to be to build a giant bowling ball!  
  
Niobe: But one of your team is supposed to be inside these crazy contraptions. There are experts waiting for you at your base, or work site. Leather Lovers, you've got the Oracle. Programs, you've got The Architect. Same as last time.  
  
Morpheus: When the destroy ball is released, you have exactly 10 hours to build the best build a giant bowling ball you can. 3... 2... 1...  
  
Niobe Releases destroy ball.  
  
NeoTrinitySwitchMouse run to where Oracle is.  
  
OneTwo phase through the walls to where the Architect is.  
  
PerseMero run to where the Architect is. Perse is wearing her bright orange T-shirt and pink skirt.  
  
Oracle: O.K. Switch, see that big metal thing, cut it in half. the rest of you get some scafold pipes, and a scooter, and lot's more metal. Any questions?  
  
Trinity: Since when did you know what to do?  
  
Oracle: Since I became the oracle.  
  
TrinityNeoMouseSwitch: OOOOOOOOOOK.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Architect: O.K. lot's of box section, and a fiat, and lot's of smaller pices of metal to make the fiddley thingies out of.  
  
One: O.K. We'll be back..  
  
Two: ..Before you know it!  
  
Architect: And step to it!  
  
Twins: O.K. O.K.!!  
  
3 hours later,  
  
Sparks: Heelloo  
  
Morpheus: Damn  
  
Niobe: Put up with it, otherwise he get's worse.  
  
Sparks tries to grin innocently, but he doesn't pull it off very well.  
  
2 hours later,  
  
Switch finally cuts the big metal thing in half, then is told to cut it into strips.  
  
Trinity: Is that gonna be any use when we've finished?  
  
Oracle: Of course!  
  
Nobody around looks like they believe her.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
One: Well, that was good stress relief..  
  
Two: ..Now all we need to do is put it back together.  
  
They look at the now cut into 3 fiesta they have in the work space.  
  
2 hours later,  
  
Morpheus: O.K. take two, here's Sparks.  
  
Sparks: Hello. What do you want?  
  
Morpheus: Nothing.  
  
Sparks: You're supposed to ask me what my OPINION is. Look at your script!!!  
  
Morpheus: We have a script!?!  
  
Sparks: Well the viewers ain't supposed to know, but YES!  
  
Morpheus: Oh.  
  
Niobe: Sparks, what's you opinion?  
  
Sparks: Erm.... The programs'll win.  
  
Niobe: Why?  
  
Sparks: Because I say so.  
  
Sparks walks off, and Niobe and Morpheus stare at him in a very strange manner.  
  
3 hours later,  
  
Niobe presses the beeper to signal the times up.  
  
Morpheus: Finish your building, because tommorrow you'll be playing giant skittles.  
  
Morpheus turns to the camera,  
  
Morpheus: Please join us after the break.  
  
-----  
  
_Next Day after tinkering time,_  
  
Trinity: OOOOOOK. Well that didn't work.  
  
Neo: I thought you were driving it?  
  
Trinity: Well Switch kinda wanted to, so I thought if she went first time round then she'd be able to tell me how it worked.  
  
Neo: OOOOOOK.  
  
5 minutes later,  
  
Two: EEEK!!!! That shouldn't have happened!  
  
One: Duh. Now tip it backwards so we can get you out!  
  
Two: You try! And I don't need to be 'gotton' out!  
  
Two promptly phases out of the mess.  
  
One: Fine.  
  
2 minutes later,  
  
Switch: Wasn't it supposed to roll?  
  
Trinity: Yep, but it didn't. No matter what I tried, anyways you didn't do much better!!!  
  
Switch: So...?  
  
2 minutes later,  
  
Perse: ARGH!!!!!  
  
The Program's "bowling ball" falls onto it's side, therefore any further movement from it would be impossible.  
  
Mero: At least we knocked some over in a roll!!!  
  
Perse almost snorts at his remark, but remembering that she must remain ladylike at all times, she doesn't do so. Instead trys to get herself out of the "bowling ball".  
  
1 minute later,  
  
Niobe: Right, now we have all disentangled ourselves from the contraptions, I would like to award this is to the winners, but the losers get some anyway so there's not really much point in it.  
  
Morpheus: Well, the Programs are the winners by the way, so.... Well just drink it, or drench the opposition as much as possible.  
  
Mero: O.K.  
  
They all proceed to do just that...

* * *

Cinn: Yeah I know it's late, but the next one will HOPEFULLY be written before sat, but it probably won't happen. Well whatever. Review, please!!! 


	4. Car resuce Vehicals

Cinn: Yeah I know I've left this late, but I HAVE written it, much to the annoyance of many of you... Well on with the fic...

* * *

Morpheus: Your task for the day, or 10 hours, is going to be to build a car rescue vehicle!  
  
Niobe: But one of your team is supposed to be inside these crazy contraptions. There are experts waiting for you at your base, or work site. Leather Lovers, you've got the Oracle. Programs, you've got The Architect. Same as last time.  
  
Morpheus: When the destroy ball is released, you have exactly 10 hours to build the best build car rescue vehicle you can. 3... 2... 1...  
  
Niobe Releases destroy ball.  
  
NeoTrinitySwitchMouse run to where Oracle is.  
  
OneTwo phase through the walls to where the Architect is.  
  
PerseMero run to where the Architect is. Perse is wearing her bright orange T-shirt and pink skirt.  
  
Oracle: O.K. dumper truck, huge flat surface, and a motor bike engine, oh, and who here is good at making high porformance winches?  
  
Trinity: Erm.....  
  
Switch: Neo's the only person here who's ever made anything like that before, well, on the scrapheap anyways...  
  
Trinity: Yeah, but it broke remember?  
  
Mouse: But that was because it kept bashing against the ground, it worked ok. I think.  
  
Trinity: Fine, NEO!!!  
  
Neo snores.  
  
Trinity: NEO!!!!  
  
She promtly kicks him, resulting in him being propelled into the work bench, this does however, wake him up.  
  
Trinity: Neo, make a winch.  
  
Neo: A what now....?  
  
Trinity: A winch, you know a pulling mechanism....  
  
Neo: Oh, right. Why?  
  
Trinity: This is hopeless... Just make one, O.K.?  
  
Neo: O.K.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Architect: Erm, tractor, type of big trailor, hydrolics, and lot's of metal work...  
  
Twins: O.K.!!!!  
  
2 hours later,  
  
Switch: We hav a dumper truck!!!  
  
Mouse: Will it start?  
  
Switch: Don't worry, it will. Just tell Trinity, she'll sort it.  
  
Mouse: Don't remind me...  
  
He walks off in search of Trinity.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Perse: You wanted a tractor...  
  
Mero: Yeah, one vat vould vork!  
  
Perse: Oh shut-up!  
  
Mero: And zu get annoyed vith MOI for using common language!  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Morpheus: Yeah, you guessed it, another annoying 5 minutes with Sparks.  
  
Sparks: I get 5 minutes, WHOA!!!  
  
Niobe: Get on with it.  
  
Sparks: I have 5 minutes, he just said!!! Anyways, I think that the programs will lose.  
  
Niobe: Why?  
  
Sparks: because they've won the last two....  
  
Morpheus: RRiigghhtt.  
  
4 hours later,  
  
Morpheus: How's it going?  
  
Switch: We've had a bit of a set back...  
  
Morpheus: Everyone get's set backs, what sorta set back?  
  
Mouse: The seats on the dumper truck aren't high enough so we'll have to move them...  
  
Morpheus: A little bit more complicated than most...  
  
Mouse: Yeah, but we arranged it...  
  
Morpheus: What so you wrote it on the white board; set back 12:30??  
  
Switch: Of course!!  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
One: What are we looking for?  
  
Two: Some sorta hydrolics.  
  
One: What for?  
  
Two: I don't know.  
  
One: That helps...  
  
Two: Does it?  
  
One: Don't be ridiculous!  
  
Two: Well pardon me!  
  
1 hour later,  
  
Oracle: Can't you get a better flat board than that?  
  
Mouse: What's wrong with it?  
  
Oracle: It's a bit weak isn't it??  
  
Mouse: No.  
  
Oracle: See if you can find another one anyways.  
  
Mouse: Fine.  
  
He sulks off.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Architect: You've forgotton the rams!  
  
One: You try and find one!!  
  
Two: We've been searching all day!!!  
  
Architect: Get back out there and find some....  
  
Twins: Fine!  
  
They pahse through the walls and some of the scrap.  
  
1 & 1/2 hours later,  
  
Mero: Vis is the moment of truv!!  
  
They "carefully" prise the tractor off it's front axis, hoping it won't come apart or anything else to that effect....  
  
Perse: Come on! Come on!!  
  
One: Nearly there!!!  
  
Two: Almost done!!!  
  
Architect: Shut-up and help!!!  
  
They successfully manage to pull the front axis off their tractor, which recievesvarious comments of praise. If they can be called such...  
  
Mero: Vell Done!!!  
  
Perse: Terrific!  
  
Twins: Thunderbirds are go!!!!  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Neo: This do?  
  
Trinity: You did that!?!?!  
  
Neo: Yeah....  
  
Mouse: We told you he could do that!  
  
Switch: Yeah!  
  
Trinity: Let's just hope it works...  
  
1/2 an hour later,  
  
Niobe sounds the beeper to tell them their time is up.  
  
Morpheus: Finish your building, because tommorrow you'll be resucing cars from boggy depths!!  
  
Morpheus turns to the camera,  
  
Morpheus: Please join us after the break.  
  
-----  
  
_Next Day after tinkering time,_  
  
Switch: I thought Trinity's driving?  
  
Mouse: She is!  
  
Switch: REALLY!!!?!!! She's going much slower than she usually does..  
  
Neo: Yeah, that's because she hasn't got a powerfull enough engine...  
  
Switch: Oh, right. That's why you were so happy for her to be driving, you're normally terrified...  
  
They go over an exceptionally large bump in the road...  
  
Neo: Aren't we all...  
  
5 minutes later,  
  
Perse: This hill's a bit steep, will the thing hold!?!!!?!  
  
Mero: Let's hope so!!!!!  
  
They chug up the hill.  
  
Mero: so far so good, no go down the next part and we should be fine!!!  
  
Perse: O.K.  
  
Unfortunately Perse's driving skills are not good enough, for the whole connection system between tractor and trailor breaks. Even dispite the Twins' exellent welding.  
  
Architect: That's done it, we're down....  
  
Perse: We were so close as well.  
  
Mero: You vin some you lose some!  
  
1 minute later,  
  
Niobe: Well, the Programs lost, and the LL's won.  
  
Everone else: LL's?  
  
Niobe: Sparks won't let us call you your proper team name...  
  
Trinity: OOOOOK. Just give us the Champaign!!!

* * *

Cinn: O.K. The next chappie will be written soon, very soon as the acctual REAL episode is on tomorrow. Reviews would be appreciated.. 


	5. Motorised Speed Boats

Cinn: Meh, I've only just watched this now so.... But today's (as in episode) actually looks pretty funny. So, anyways, on with last weeks..

* * *

Morpheus: Your task for the day, or 10 hours, is going to be to build a motorised speed boat!  
  
Niobe: There are experts waiting for you at your base, or work site. Leather Lovers, you've got the Oracle. Programs, you've got The Architect. Same as last time.  
  
Morpheus: When the destroy ball is released, you have exactly 10 hours to build the best motorised speed boat you can. 3... 2... 1...  
  
Niobe Releases destroy ball.  
  
NeoTrinitySwitchMouse run to where Oracle is.  
  
OneTwo phase through the walls to where the Architect is.  
  
PerseMero run to where the Architect is. Perse is wearing her bright orange T-shirt and pink skirt.  
  
Oracle: Centrifugal pump, big boat hull, there should be plenty, erm, disel engine and a great loada steel.  
  
The rest of them look very confused.  
  
Oracle: Just get the stuff....  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Architect: Impropeller pump, boat hull, 2 litre engine, and anything else you think is necessary...  
  
One: O.K.  
  
Two: Whatever.  
  
They yawn.  
  
Perse: Now I would throw my coffee over you only that wouldn't be lady-like so....  
  
The Twins run off petrified.  
  
2 hours later,  
  
Oracle: O.K. we've got 3 hulls and nothing else, where is all the stuff!?!?!?!?!  
  
Trinity: How should I know? You always send the other three.  
  
Oracle: Fine, cookie?  
  
Trinity: No.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
One: Two, do have any idea how to jump start a two litre car?  
  
Two: Not really, but I can try...  
  
One: That's good enough..  
  
Mero: What are you two arguing about now...  
  
One: Nothing.  
  
Two: Honest.  
  
They seem surprisingly innocent.  
  
Mero: O.K. vhotever.  
  
1 Hour later,  
  
Sparks: Hello.  
  
Niobe: Go away.  
  
Sparks: No.  
  
Niobe: Yes.  
  
Sparks: No.  
  
Niobe: Yes, otherwise I'll steal your boots....  
  
Sparks: O.K. I'd just like to say the the LL's is rubbish!!!  
  
Trinity ever hears this..  
  
Trinity: OI!!!!!  
  
Sparks leaves in a hurry.  
  
2 hours later,  
  
Neo: You're not gonna be able to move that you know....  
  
Switch: You under estimate us..  
  
Neo: Do I?  
  
Mouse: Normally.  
  
Switch: I agree with Mouse...  
  
15 minutes later,  
  
Switch: If you wanna help, go get the other two...  
  
Neo: O.K.  
  
5 minutes later,  
  
Trinity: What've you done now...?  
  
Switch: Nothing, we just can't move this...  
  
Trinity: Neo, go get the sledge-hammer.  
  
Neo: Fine.  
  
Trinity: And tell the Oracle to hurry up...  
  
Neo: Anything else?  
  
Trinity: Not at the moment.  
  
Neo: Good.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
One: How's this all gonna fit together?  
  
Two: With a loada welding and glue.  
  
Architect: One, Two, you weld that together, Perse you can.....  
  
He stops and thinks...  
  
Architect: .....Make us all a nice cup of tea!  
  
Mero: Vhot about moi?  
  
Architect: You, just sit there and do nothing....  
  
Mero goes into sulk mode.  
  
1 1/2 hours later,  
  
Mouse: It's not goona work you know...  
  
Switch: It will..  
  
Mouse: How much you wanna bet??  
  
Switch: Not much.  
  
Trinity: shut-up and get on with it!!!  
  
Switch: Stress head.  
  
Trinity: Shut-up.  
  
Switch: Whatever.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Architect: That's one good impropeller case, even if i do say so myself...  
  
Mero: Can I do something now?  
  
Architect: NO!  
  
Mero goes back into his corner.  
  
2 hours later,  
  
Morpheus: How's everything going??  
  
Oracle: Very badly, and how are you?  
  
Morpheus: I'm fine, you'll get through, you always do.  
  
Trinity: If you say one more rhyme, I'll kill you.  
  
Morpheus: Fine.  
  
He walks off.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Niobe: How are you all?  
  
One: Tired.  
  
Two: Bored.  
  
Niobe: How's everything gone? No tempers, no tamtrums?  
  
Architect: No, cause if you do then nothing get's done...  
  
Niobe: Exactly, words of wisdon from scrapheap.  
  
Architect: ...Plus I can never tell what they're on about if we argue, anyways.  
  
They all collapse into laughter...  
  
1 hour later,  
  
NiobeMorpheus: 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. TIME'S UP!!!!  
  
Morpheus: Down your tools, because tommorrow you'll be racing those motorised speed boats like there's no tomorrow!!  
  
Morpheus turns to the camera,  
  
Morpheus: Please join us after the break.  
  
-----  
  
_Next Day after tinkering time,_  
  
Oracle: Who do we nominate?  
  
Trinity: Me!!  
  
Switch: How'd I guess, but fine.  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
Twins: Who do we nominate?  
  
Architect: Well it's me, Perse or Mero...  
  
Twins: Erm..... You.  
  
Perse: Why not me, I wanna beat Trinity at something!!  
  
Twins: You won't though!!  
  
Perse grins evilly  
  
Perse: Won't I?  
  
One: Oh go on..  
  
Two: ..Won't hurt once.  
  
Perse and Trinity step, one to either side of an old car. Then clasp their hands together as if to arm wrestle.  
  
Oracle: 3.. 2.. 1.. GO!!  
  
They do start to arm wrestle each other. For the most part it looks like Trinity's gonna win, but Perse, determined, decides to take drastic measures. A few winks from her and the Twins are behind Trinity and start to tickle her, that's right, they TICKLE her. Distracted by this Trinity loses her guard and Perse wins...  
  
The Twins stop tickling her.  
  
Trinity: Fine, you get to go first. Though I don't think it was fair.  
  
Perse just grins.  
  
2 minutes later,  
  
Perse: Can't you do something about the stability??? That thing almost tipped over 50 times!!!  
  
Twins: We'll try...  
  
2 minutes later,  
  
Trinity: The thing doesn't pick up enough speed for a few seconds, then you have to slow down way before the end so you don't speed into anything on the other side of the finish line!!  
  
Neo: Not my fault..  
  
Switch: Or mine..  
  
Mouse: Don't look at me!  
  
Oracle: How should I have known??  
  
Trinity gives each of them a death stare before helping take it back to the tinkering area...  
  
5 minutes later,  
  
Morpheus: Does she know where she's going??  
  
Niobe: It would appear not, but she hasn't missed any gates yet...  
  
1 minute later,  
  
Morpheus: GOOD GOD!! What was that!?!?!?!  
  
Niobe: I don't know, but it looked worrying!!  
  
Trinity: Dammit! That's not gonna fix, no way. Too hot!!!  
  
Niobe heads over to where Trinity is, half way through the slalom.  
  
Niobe: What happened?  
  
Trinity: Radiator blew, it's too hot to fix...  
  
Niobe: O.K.  
  
3 minutes later,  
  
Morpheus: she looks a lot more stable now, they must have fixed it a bit!  
  
Niobe: Yeah, but not a stead as Perse would like it... She looks VERY worried at this point in time...  
  
Morpheus I don't doubt...  
  
2 minutes later,  
  
Niobe: Well as you will, or should, have learned by now, there is only one winner, this week, it was...  
  
Morpheus: The PROGRAMS!!!  
  
The Programs: YYEESS!!!!!!

* * *

Cinn: OOOOOK, now I'll try and do the next one before next sunday... Review, please? 


End file.
